Awaken the Dragon: The Ultimate Power Unleashed
by annecrystal
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, there once lay a legend. A legend that lay in the heart of the Ukisima village. And it seems that this legend is now a mystery that only squad 7 can solve. But will the Ultimate power lead them to the war of a lifetime?SasuOC R
1. Chapter 1

The following is a **_SASUKXOC_** fic. no flames allowed. it takes place where sakura is a med ninja. so she isn't part of squad 7 anymore. The whole story is based on the actual Japanese White Dragon Myth named O Goncho. So do not flame or suspect any mary-suness of the actual stroy itself. Enjoy...

The Village of Ukisima:

Land of The White Dragon

It has been three months since the Chunnin Exams ended. All of Squad 7 passed. A normal day in the Village of Konoha. Sakura went off to her work as an apprentice nurse. While, squad 7 was at their usual schedule. Sasuke being the first to arrive, and Senshei right behind him at the same time Naruto walked with her. They waited half an our in the hot sun, as usual for their late teacher to arrive soon. But something different happened. Senshei felt something inside her. It made her twitch a little, and she barely fell into the waterfall, Sasuke saved her.

"Oi Senshei-chan, are you okay? That the third time today you've been destracted! Uh..." Senshei flinched at Naruto's sentence. Naruto had been secretly following her ever since the Chunnin Exams ended. Sasuke payed more attention to Senshei too. After her nearend life situation at the Chunnin Exams, she's been having some sort of amnesia.

"And how did you know that, Naruto?" Sasuke said as he switched looks with Senshei. Senshei remained quiet and looked up at the sky.

She remembered part of the dreams she's been having for the past few days. It had been unclear to her. A bright green dragon soaring through the morning sky,and Senshei was sitting on it's back. The two looked happy together. But then, the sky grew dark and furious. Thunder roar and a strong wind blew her off the dragon. The two suddenly fell. As the dragon fell, it started to change. It turned into a round odd shaped object. And the object fell into a huge body of water. But before she could finish the dream, she saw her medallion floating gently onto her neck. But then she felt something move behind her. And the last thing she saw, were two blood red eyes staring right at her, in the darkness of the night.

Sasuke and Naruto were still busy fighting that they never realized that Senshei had also spaced out. And way too busy to realize that their sensei had already arrived.

"Well I'm just watching over someone I care about unlike you! You're always acting all cool and all that crap!" Sasuke, still looking his usual self, interrupted Naruto. "This team would be better off without you, dobe. You can't just go around stalking people! It's just, not natural. Especially since she's your own teammate..."

"Hey, what time is it?" Sasuke looked at the beating sun and answered, "I'd guess about three o'nine. Kakashi-

"Hey." The two boys looked at were the sound came from. But instead of Kakashi, a kunai apeared headed straight for Senshei.

Senshei snapped out of her transe, "Huh?" she heard something coming her way. The kunai. She reached to catch it but she barely made it. SLASH. A cut formed in her palm. All was silent. Senshei's always caught it without a sweat. It was a sort of routine they'd coungered up, just test her Byakugan. But now, it was the first time that she'd missed, barely.

It was a bright sunny day, all was silent. Their teacher had arrived. Before their mission began, Senshei bandaged her palms to cover the deep cut the kunai made on her fingers and palm. Her two teammates and teacher didn't pay that much attention to the mission. At the end, Squad 7 was assigned an A rank mission.

"The mission is to be a bodyguard for a certain person." but the whole team didn't seem to care. That was when Naruto mentioned something. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei. If it's just a bodyguard thing, how come it's an A rank mission? Is there a catch?"

Kakashi eyed the three. "It's no ordinary mission. The person is royal. You will meet her at the Ukisima Village. There they shall explain to you what your severice shall be. And..."

Their teacher walked over to the bandaged girl. He looked down to her and said, "Senshei..." The girl looked up at Kakashi. She was sitting down you leg up. "...you will have to be the princess replacement."

The three looked at Kakashi. Glaring surpirisingly at thier sensei. But he then disappeared into the midst of the Autmn Breeze. It was now six o'clock. The sun was still up in the sky. Naruto and Sasuke were headed home, when Naruto noticed something.

"Hey Sasuke. Doesn't Senshei live in the Hyuuga Mansion? Isn't that behind where you live?" and at that moment Sasuke turned around. Senshei was headed the other direction. It was unusual for her to be headed to the other side of the village. So he had the urge to ask.

"OI Senshei-chan-eh. Senshei! OI!" Senshei paused but didn't bother to turn around. "Eh, S-Sasuke-sama? Naruto-kun?" as soon as Sasuke heard her stutter, he became concerned to the mission tomorrow. Naruto was the first to speak, "Don't you live next door to Sasuke? Where are _you_ going?"

"I-I'm going to...t-to get ramen. The Ichiraiku Noodle Shop!" Naruto loved that place. He couldn't help but ask. "Hey. Maybe I can come too? You know. On a date?"

"Uh...Gomen, Naruto-kun. Maybe some other time. Yea...w-well sayonara!" and she was gone.

"She's lying. The Ichiraiku Noodle Shop is on the other side of town. I know it." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Maybe she found a shortcut?"

Meanwhile...

Senshei dashed on top of branches of trees. She kept wondering why she keeps on having these dreams. And why the name of the mission destination was so farmiliar. She started looking up books on the Uikisima Village. One book said that it was located in the Country of Earth. But that was mainly it. So, she started looking up stuff on the computer. But after a while, she found something. A book code. "There it is." and after that last comment, she printed it.

An hour passed, but she continued to look for that book. She had gotten board just looking for that thing. So, she started ladder surfing. Riding the wheeling wooden object searching. It had gotten most of the people's attention. And cuaght the eye's of some farmiliar people... Rock Lee eyed Senshei as she continuessly surfed the books.

"Whoa, is that Senshei? She looks so different. Hm. I guess that's what happens to a genin when she passes the Chunnin Exam. I guess I'll have to work harder at this. But, at least I have a two true friends I can depend on," Kiba walked over to Kaia and Daichi. She was sound asleep on Daichi's back She looked so peaceful and angel-like. But then he snapped out of it before he was caught staring at her.

It has been six hours since the library closed. Senshei lay sound asleep behind a pile of books. But there, in her arms, lay a green book with a white dragon binding itself around it like a snake. And there, on the center right, was an emerald lock. But it was no ordinary lock. It had no keyhole. Instead, it had to side which made it seem like something had to be put in it. Something flate and round. Senshei noticed that there were some words engraved on the lock:

"Ea th wa er fi e ai ou ed to ethe our ak a o re bi wi my s iri an ive e a ream he ne at I sk an ad enture up eme."

It was a new day. Squad 7 met at the Hokage Headquarters. Everyone but Senshei was there. Even Kakashi beat her to the meeting place. Sasuke and Naruto wondered what happened to her. Naruto blurted out, "Kakashi-sensei, is Senshei sick or something? I mean, she's not here. Do you know were she is?" Kakashi looked normal as usual.

"No Naruto, she's not sick. She-" and an interruption came from the door entrance. It was Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura. And it looked like someone was behind her. "Excuse me Tsunade-sama. It's a message from King Ukisima. They need the-Princess, right away,"Sakura winked at the two boys. Naruto and Sasuke looked confused. Then they heard the name of their fellow teammate. This they had to hear.

"Oh. And so, for our plan, Senshei Hyuuga has arrived. Exuse us, but we had to get her ready. They found her laying in the library. She will be here shortly." and that was all the assistant had to say. Tsunade her a bump at the door. She assumed that Sakura fell. But then she heard a whisper.

"Ahem. You may enter. We've been waiting for you Princess Sen. Your two escorts are here." Naruto looked at the person entering the door. And to his amazement it was Senshei Hyuuga. But instead of her own battle gear and fighting costume, she wore a green silk kimono with a golden dragon binding around her. Her hair was made long, by a jutsu, and it reminded him of when they first met when they were little. Sasuke always kept her ribbon with him. And when Senshei's eyes looked his way he turned away, and went red. Naruto stared at Senshei with his gleaming eyes.

"Waa, Senshei-chan. You look so beautiful. Right Sasuke?" and nudges Sasuke with his elbow. Sasuke returned to his normal state and turned away. "Yea whatever." Tsunade turned to face Senshei and reached out to grab her hand. Senshei quietly observed the Hokage's hand gestures, and she quietly understood.

"You know what to do then, Princess Senshei. This is your coordinate. You must take her place until she returns. The say that you are the exact mini double of this Princess Yume." Naruto's eyes narrowed down towards the Hokage.

"But why do we have to pose as tourists anyways? I mean isn't the country that we're visiting an ally?"

And after the Hokages last few words, Naruto and Sasuke escorted the _princess_, out of the building.

**The Ukisima Village**...


	2. Chapter 2

Rated T for some nudeness and massive amount of lemon, with some dirty humor.

_"thinking"_

"saying"

doing

The Princess and the Princess:

First Encounter

The Ukisima Village wasn't that far from Konoha. It only took about 2 dayz and a half to get there. Not that far for a ninja shinobi. But for the squad 7, it could have gotten worse if you were to run in high heals and a 3 pounded dress...

"OI Senshei-chan. You look a little exhausted! We should take a rest And that dress looks like it's just holding you back from the whole mission." Senshei's body could not take much more of this stuff. The dress made her feel ten times as heavy and ten times more than the body heat she was already feeling while wearing something so uncomfortable. Not to mention that heavy backpack she was carrying. But she could not say that to Naruto _especially _when Sasuke was just standing right there. So she just kept on walking.

Sasuke on the other hand, he could tell that she was too exhausted from everything. He could also sense heavy breathing toward her. And the slow pace that she was walking. All of them were tired. The last time theyed rested was a day ago. But that was all. And that wasn't all Sasuke had been paying attention to. So he walked closer to Senshei.

"So you have sensed it too, huh Sasuke?" Senshei had been noticing it all along. There was something, or someone, following them. It could have been just some ninja who wanted to jack them of their goods. But it seemed like the 'someone' or 'something' was following them. Sasuke's eyes remained foreard but continued talking.

"I don't think we should tell Naruto. At least, not yet." And she agreed with him for she was one step ahead, as always. A smirk crept across her tan peach skintoned face. "I know that. If we did tell Naruto, he would be such a loud mouth and blow our cover." She looked up at the sky and sensed that it would be nightfall soon, and they would be at the village in no time. But if they did arrive at the village, well that wouldn't be much fun now would it?

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto, you two go on ahead. But if you see the village, don't go on quite yet. Just up camp." Sasuke and Naruto looked at her in confusion. Why didn't she want them to go to the village if it was so close? Sasuke knew, but unsurprisingly, Naruto didn't have a clue. So the two just nodded and set up a camp. While Senshei followed right behind them.

Naruto glimpse at Senshei before he went off with Sasuke, and saw her just looking up at the sky. He smiled secretly at his friend and turned away. Moments later he glimpsed at her again. But this time, there was no smile just a gasp. She was no longer there. She was no where. Sasuke noticed this two but neither of them said a word. They were used to her disappearing out on missions. She would be back sooner or later.

As the night fell, the two boys could hear the distant roar of thunder. And by that, they could tell that it would rain soon. But there was still no sign of the Hyuuga girl. But then Naruto remembered something very unusual.

"OI Sasuke-baka.," Naruto called out to his eternal rival. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he just lay with his arms behind his head on a smooth part of the campsite. "Well," naruto continued. "I don't want to sound all voodoo or anything, but I was watching the clouds that were passing by, and it looked like they were being blowing the different direction than the wind." Sasuke looked at Naruto in a puzzled look. And to his surprise, Naruto was correct. The wind was blowinf north, the way at which they came. While the clouds were blowing south, the way they were traveling.

"And Sasuke, looke. On that side of the sky, above the place where the village is, it's all sunny. Weird huh?" Sasuke looked away and back at the sky.

Meanwhile...

_"Kosu...DAMN. Did Tsunade really have to tie it that tight?" _She'd already stripped off half her clothing, but the top was still on. Although it looked that way, she still didn't really like it. She had been changing behind a nearby waterfall. So if anyone in pparticular saw her, she would know who it was before they found out she was there.

A few minutes later, she got the top off and felt really weird by changing without a quick bathe in the warm water. She could tell the time was dead night, but the sky still had a little light in it. She jumped into the water behind the waterfall, and started washing herself with the clear water. It felt so nice to get a good bathe during the two days that she and the two boys had been traveling. It was like washing all your fear and troubles sway.

As the sky darkened, the water began glowing with a phospherent light, which made Senshei just a dark shadow. Her body was the only thing that was clearly visable. And the roaring of the waterfall was the soothing part of the whole thing. The sounds of the night made her feel like dancing. She could feel the beating of a nativ drum, and the blowing of a soft flute. She used a jutsu to made herself stand on top of the water. She also remembered the moves that her cousin Hinata had taught her. She hadn't quite masted it yet. But it worked better with the water.

Little did she know that she was being watched. She paused for a moment when she heard a rustle in the trees. Then splashes of water came from her right.

"BYAKUGAN!" she activated her bloodline technique._ "come on now. Where are you? I know you're out there." _She then realized that saying something would blow her cover. So dove underwater. With her Byakugan still active, she sensed footsteps comeing towards her. And judging by the vibrations, she could tell that it was a female, aged from twelve through fifteen. She was going barefoot into the water, like she was in running away from something.

Her hair trailed behind her like a giant serpent was chasing after her. Abd her eyes were a clear white color. She was dressed as though she was going somewhere formal. Senshei eyed the mysterious girl some more. But then something even more crazy had caught her eye. She winced at the thought again. But that girl still looked the way she looked.

_"Whoa. That girl seriously looks like me."_ Suddenly, the girl's footsteps disappeared to the sound of thunder and lightning. Rain fell into the water, Senshei could here the dripping noises from under the water. It was strange, as though the roaring waterfall had suddenly disappeared. And so she stuck her head up out of the water, and looked behind, to find that the waterfall had mysteriously ceased. Her eyes fixed on the main problem. It looked as though someone had used the 'Doton, Iwayado Kuzushi. Also known as, 'Earth Release, Rock Lodging Jutsu,' to block the water from coming out.

"What the hell...Augh-" a hand cupped itself over her mouth and dragged her behind the wall of the clogged up waterfall.

"Not...another...word...PRINCESS," was all the person said, as he dragged her deep into the darkness of the water.


End file.
